1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, and to means for manually instructing portable electronic devices to operate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices usually include a key assembly on the side of a housing. Spring units are typically used so that a pressed button returns to its original position after it is released. However, the spring unit may fail over time, causing failure of the key assembly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.